Mag Mel/Image Gallery
Anime Goldie2.JPG|Mag Mel's first appearance Magraz.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid in the opening of Mechtanium Surge Razvstd.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid confronting Dan and Drago Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 7 1_2_1_0019.jpg|Mag Mel's mask Razmel1.JPG|Mag Mel trapped with Razenoid goldie3.jpg|Mag Mel sitting on his throne Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 1 _2_2___360p__0082.jpg|Mag Mel telling Dan to surrender Drago's powers Screen shot 2011-07-13 at 10.18.15 PM.JPG|Mag Mel absorbing masive amounts of Chaos Energy Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0054.jpg|Dan hallucinating that he's fighting Mag Mel instead of Anubias Dreadeonms9.JPG|Mag Mel with Razenoid and Razen Titan Goldenms.JPG Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0016.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 2 _2_2___360p__0024.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 4 _2_2___360p__1_0017.jpg Bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 5 _Part 2_2___360p__1_0043.jpg Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 9 Chaos Control Part 1_1_0004.jpg Mag Mel.JPG|Mag Mel's official art from the Cartoon Network Website. bak_magmel_174x252.png|Mag Mel on CN MS_Mag-Mel_1600x1200.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid Mag mel.png MagMel1.jpg|Mag Mel telling the Chaos Bakugan to attack Gundalia bakugan_ Mechtanium Surge Episode 17 _1_2__1_0017.jpg|Mag Mel and Razenoid freed 2_1_0005.jpg|Mag Mel confronting the Battle Brawlers MagmelRazenoidsplitscreen.png|Mag Mel and Razenoid summoning Dreadeon 2_1_0020.jpg|Mag Mel summoning Dreadeon alongside Razenoid 2_1_0012.jpg|Mag Mel and Dan's psychic link LOLMagMelwin.png|Mag Mel about to take Dan's Key 2_1_0002.jpg|Mag Mel laughing Bakugan Mechtanium Surge Episode 18 2 2 1 0004.jpg|Mag Mel and Dan's Key and Razenoid's and Drago's Gate 1402.jpg|Mag Mel with Anubias and Sellon magmag.JPG Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.28.59 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.31.37 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-02 at 8.33.29 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 10.16.47 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-03 at 11.20.06 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.24.52 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-05 at 1.34.42 PM.png Combat13.PNG Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.30.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.34.24 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.42.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.44.28 PM.png|Mag Mel with Dan's Key Screen shot 2011-07-10 at 11.45.34 PM.png|Mag Mel's Key Krowll12.PNG|Mag Mel vs Dan Screen shot 2011-07-17 at 1.47.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-07-22 at 6.04.52 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Krowll9.PNG MagMelBarodius1.jpg MagMel2.jpg|Mag Mel / Barodius speaking to Dan MagMel3.jpg MagMel4.jpg MagMel5.jpg MagMel6.jpg Screen Shot 2011-07-25 at 5.49.44 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Dan Screen Shot 2011-07-26 at 8.13.38 PM.JPG|Mag Mel about to attack Screen Shot 2011-07-27 at 6.38.14 PM.JPG|Mag Mel about to attack Dan Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.41.36 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 6.55.24 PM.JPG mm1.jpg|Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.01.58 PM.JPG|Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-07-28 at 7.02.36 PM.JPG|Mag Mel with his light sword Mag Mel and Razenoid.PNG|Mag Mel and Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-10 at 6.47.10 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 12.54.09 PM.JPG|Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-14 at 6.54.23 PM.JPG 2434236575.jpg|Mag Mel after being defeated by Dan and Drago Screen Shot 2011-08-15 at 6.49.05 PM.JPG 1359601 normal.jpg|Mag Mel with a scary image of Barodius 1359671_normal.jpg|Mag Mel about to be destroyed Screen Shot 2011-08-17 at 5.52.20 PM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 10.40.37 AM.JPG Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 1.41.05 PM.JPG|Barodius and Phantom Dharak just after mutating into Mag Mel and Razenoid Screen Shot 2011-08-20 at 2.13.57 PM.JPG|Evolved Razenoid with Mag Mel Screen Shot 2011-08-22 at 8.22.14 AM.JPG|Mag Mel's Key mystery-bakugan.jpg sddefault.jpg Other MS2.jpg|Mag Mel's concept art (Bottom Left) Category:Image Galleries